


Eternal

by Icaria



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icaria/pseuds/Icaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Morgan le Fay también sería eterna).</p>
<p>Un pequeño one-shot escrito en un arrebato de inspiración mientras leía "Los hechos del Rey Arturo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

Lancelot dormía bajo el manzano, y su piel parecía de oro bajo la luz del sol poniente. Había una placidez sobrenatural en la manera cómo cerraba los párpados, en los mechones de pelo castaño que se esparcían sobre las hojas tiernas. La espada le brillaba bajo el brazo, casi blanca de pureza, como si nunca hubiera saboreado sangre.  
Morgana arrugó la nariz. Lancelot, perfecto caballero del que todos los bardos cantaban canciones. Mataba gigantes y salvaba doncellas, honraba a su rey y amaba a su reina. Lancelot nunca se caía del caballo en las justas, Lancelot siempre perdonaba a sus enemigos.

Lancelot traicionaría a Arturo. Pero la mala del cuento siempre sería ella.

Morgana. Morgana la bruja, Morgan le Fay. Morgana, la mujer.

Aquella era la única diferencia entre ella y el caballero que dormía bajo el manzano. A él podrían perdonarle todas las ofensas, incluso la más brutal, la traición que destruiría Camelot. Hasta Arturo, al borde de la muerte, le nombraría su más fiel compañero. Y Morgana —su hermana, siempre en la sombra, velando por él en la oscuridad— se quedaría sola, a merced de los ojos acusadores que la querían ver en la horca.

Lo sabía, sabía todo lo que iba a suceder. Merlín no era el único capaz de ver el futuro. Sin embargo, sólo a él le enaltecerían como al mejor mago de todos los tiempos y el mejor compañero de Arturo. Una vez más, ninguna palabra, ninguna canción para Morgan le Fay.

Apretó los puños, ahogando su impotencia. Iba vestida con los mejores ropajes del reino, con una larga capa escarlata y una corona de joyas coloridas sujetándole la cabellera; el viento hacía ondear toda su imagen, igual que un estandarte anunciando la guerra. Parecía una estatua, observando tan quieta al durmiente Lancelot, a excepción de esos ojos llenos de rabia y frustración. 

Luego se acercó al árbol, pisando la espada del caballero, se puso de puntillas y arrancó una manzana. La mordió con rabia y se largó.

Morgan le Fay también sería eterna.


End file.
